


No Reason

by negaii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Genderbending, Height Differences, Het, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: Jun has never cared about the height difference.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yumi_usagi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yumi_usagi).



> This is just pure self-indulgence, and I promise you will get M/M Matsumiya after this. xD This fic came to be because I love the idea of a female!Jun and the height difference between Jun and Nino (it’s adorable). And because it’s usually female!Nino, so why not spice it up a bit? ;) This is for yumi_usagi. This isn't the fic I promised you, but have this one for now :D As always, thanks to rinkufan for looking over this thing.
> 
> Title is from Xia Junsu’s No Reason.

Contrary to popular belief, Jun didn’t care about height differences in relationships.

True, her past boyfriends had all been taller than her—even when she wore heels— but she actually had never cared about height differences even if she were to have a boyfriend who was shorter.

It was something that she never spoke about because no one had really asked her about it. Jun had never bothered to mention it either because, well, it just wasn’t anyone’s business but her own.

So when she started dating Ninomiya Kazunari, who she had met when she went to do some legal business for his small, but busy accounting office, her family and some close friends had been shocked to say the least: he was a good one and a half inches shorter than her, and almost an extra two at least if she wore heels.

When he first made moves on her during their initial meeting, she had been suspicious of his motives, not really trusting the mischievous (but cute) smiles he sent her way. She didn’t even think about his height—that was the last thing on her mind when it came to him. Eventually she relented, and she was glad she did. Unfortunately, not everyone seemed to like the idea of her dating someone who was shorter than her, especially some of her family members.

_“But he’s so much shorter than you!”_

_“He can’t even pick you up!”_

_“He’s so skinny, that’s not a real man.”_

_“You won’t even be able to wear heels now.”_

Jun wanted to tell them all to leave it alone and lay off. Yes, Nino was shorter; and yes, he was definitely not as built as her previous boyfriends, but he was charming (that was how he got her into his bed); witty and sarcastic; and he was fun to be around and banter with. Plus, he was great in bed (not that it was anyone’s business).

Fortunately, Jun had never really cared for other people’s opinions except for her own (first and foremost), and her best friends. Thankfully, Jun’s friends were a little more open-minded than most people that knew about her relationship with Nino.

“People are always judgemental of things that are foreign to them,” Sho said when Jun met up with him and Aiba for lunch. “I wouldn’t pay attention to it.”

Jun scowled at the lunch set before her, digging her chopsticks into her salad. “I’m not, but it’s just so annoying!” she complained.

Aiba, who was sitting beside her, patted her on the arm. “Hey, hey! When are we going to meet this Nino of yours? We've seen pics and have spoken to him on the phone, but when are we actually _going_ to see this guy?” Jun smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“One day,” she said simply. Sho frowned at her from across the table.

“Why not any time soon?” he asked as he put a spoonful of rice in his mouth. Jun shrugged.

“He’s busy.” She wasn't lying.

“What does he do again?” Aiba asked.

She pretended to think about it. “He works with people?”

“That’s very specific,” Sho said sarcastically, “if I didn’t know better you probably don’t want us to meet him then?”

Jun grinned and sent Sho a wink. “I do enjoy teasing you both.” Both men started to protest. Jun laughed. “Don’t worry guys! He’s just really busy these days, but I promise you will meet him once work settles down. He’s swamped with work.”

“Can you at least tell us what department he’s in?” Aiba inquired pleadingly.

Jun bit on her chopsticks, enjoying how both men gave her puppy eyes in exchange for the answer. Finally she removed her chopsticks from her mouth and placed them on top of her soup bowl.

“He’s in… accounting, I guess?” she finally said, and rolled her eyes at their twin groans. “Hey, what? What?”

“I can’t believe you made such a show about hiding his department, and when you revealed it, it’s such an ordinary one!” Sho exclaimed, giving her a pointed look.

Jun snorted and picked up her chopsticks again. “You guys are so gossipy. I swear, you’re worse than my aunts, and they gossip _a lot._ ”

“Aww, Jun-chan loves us!” Aiba cried and gave her a hug. Jun let out an affronted cry.

Sho continued to ignore his friends in favour of his meal.

 

When Jun finally returned home for the day, the apartment was still empty. Jun checked the time on her phone and saw that it was ten in the evening. “Guess he’s still at work.” Jun sighed as she removed her platform heels. After lunch with her two friends, the trio had decided to visit a petting zoo (Aiba’s insistence), and had spent two hours there before going to karaoke where Sho spent half the time rapping to idol songs, and Aiba sang the most ridiculous songs in a funny accent. Jun hadn’t laughed so hard in forever. Then they went drinking at one of the bars they frequented and had spent the remainder of the day there talking about each other’s week.

Smiling to herself as she thought back to her friends’ antics, Jun made her way to the bathrooms to wash up. When she got out of the shower, it was already half past ten. Humming to herself, Jun dried her hair and wrapped her towel closer to her body before walking out to her bedroom. Just as she finished pulling on her shorts, her phone pinged, indicating that someone had sent her a message on LINE. Grabbing her phone off her bed, Jun saw that it was from Nino.

Nino: Hey Jun-chan, won’t be able to make it tonight. :( Sorry babe.  
Jun: The team keeping you busy at work?  
Nino: [flip table] Yes. They’re all idiots.  
Jun: Do your best :)  
Nino: Thanks! Sorry again. I was really looking forward to tonight [pout]  
Jun: Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you tomorrow. Night <3  
Nino: G’nite <3

Jun smiled as Nino began to bombard the chat with a bunch of heart emojis and love stickers. When he was done, she sent back a heart of her own before locking her phone and placing it on her bed. She was a little disappointed Nino wouldn’t be able to come over for the night, but she couldn’t fault him for that.

“He is the boss, can’t really do much about it…” Jun mumbled with a sigh before getting up to blow dry her hair. Ah well.

 

When Jun headed out the door this morning, her eyes widened when she saw the car in front of her apartment complex’s street. Nino sent her a grin and stood up from where he was leaning against the door of his Mercedes Benz. She couldn’t help but felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of that gummy smile. He was dressed in a grey suit with a yellow striped tie, and black dress shoes. He looked incredibly handsome. She felt her heart skip a beat at that grin.

“Yo,” he greeted casually when she came to meet him at the bottom of the stairs. She looked down at him in surprise.

“What are you doing here?” Jun asked and was startled when Nino wrapped his arms around her for a hug, perfectly aware of how close his face was to her chest. He often told her this was his favourite part of dating her, especially when she wore heels. “Pervert,” she mumbled in amusement but didn't make any move to push him away.

Nino looked up at her and wiggled his eyebrows. “I do quite enjoy the view,” Nino said sleazily when they pulled apart and he opened the car door for her.

“Are you driving me to work today?” Jun asked as she thanked him and got in. When he got in beside her, he grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Wow, where’s all this coming from?”

“This is to make up for yesterday,” Nino said as he let go of her hand to put on his seatbelt.

Jun rolled her eyes and did the same. “I told you, it’s fine,” she said when the car pulled out of the driveway.

“I felt bad,” Nino remarked, “and I was looking forward to it all week!”

Jun laughed at him, enjoying the way he pouted. He was so cute. “You’ll make it up to me somehow.” They spent the rest of the trip to her workplace exchanging flirtatious words with each other until Jun saw her office appear before them.

When Nino parked at the side of the street close to her firm, he set the car to park and turned to her with a grin. “Have a nice day at work, Jun-chan!”

“Thanks, you too.” She rolled her eyes when he puckered his lips at her and she leaned forward to grant him his request with a chaste kiss, not wanting her make up to be ruined. She enjoyed the way he pouted at her when she pulled back.

“That's so short!” Nino whined, but he was smiling. Jun winked at him and opened the car door.

“That's all you get today. I'll talk to you later.”

Nino waved at her. “Bye, Jun-chan!”

Jun smiled as she shut the door and gave one last wave before he drove off. Well, at least her day started off nicely.

Work had been going well for the day until lunchtime came and she was hounded by some of her coworkers. Jun sighed in annoyance.

“Matsumoto! I saw you this morning!”

Jun sent Shun a bemused look. “And what did you see, Oguri-kun?”

Beside him, Toma was wiggling his eyebrows at her. “We saw the car, and the two of you kissing! You dog, you!” he exclaimed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She let out an annoyed scoff. “You didn't tell us he was rich!”

“Why would I tell you that?” she asked in exasperation as they walked over to their usual table for lunch.

 _Oh right, they don't know._ Jun had met Nino several months ago when she was assigned to go help a small, but growing business. Jun had been annoyed that she had to deal with such a small thing, especially when she was dealing with much more bigger clients, but the managing partner had requested for her specifically. It turned out that her managing partner and Nino were friends, and she had wanted someone she trusted to help Nino with his blooming business.

It was a small assignment (for Jun anyway), and no one knew about it except for the managing partner and Nino himself because it was a personal request from her boss. Jun had asked why she couldn't have done it herself, but her managing partner had shaken her head, saying she was too busy with other things and that she wanted someone she could trust to help her instead. Jun was flattered at the compliment. _Well, I have thank Ohno-san for allowing me to meet Nino,_ she thought with a chuckle.

“What are you laughing to yourself about?” Shun asked as he took out a bento that his wife made for him. Toma took out a sandwich.

“You guys are so annoying!” Jun said with a sigh, but not unkindly. She took out her own bento box that she had made the night before.

“It's not often that we see MatsuJun smiling to herself at work,” Shun teased as he dug in.

Jun rolled her eyes and was about to snap back at him when her phone vibrated. Taking out her phone from her blazer pocket, Jun noticed that it was from Nino.

Nino: Can't I just fire all these idiots

Jun snickered and began typing back a reply, completely ignoring the stares coming from the other two.

 _Jun: But then you will have no team to help you. At least a team you can trust._  
Nino: Remind me why I decided to open up an accounting business of my own again.  
Jun: Because you wanted to do your own things at your own pace. Though, I still don't understand how that works in the accounting field.  
Nino: Clients, Jun, clients. My own clients! Clients of Choice! [smirk]  
Jun: Well, you're doing pretty well I must say  
Nino: Of course. Who do you take me for?

“She's completely ignored us,” Jun heard Toma said to Shun. Jun looked up from her phone when Nino started sending her stickers of him being offended.

“Yes, my boyfriend is clearly much more interesting than you guys.”

Toma sighed and shook his head dramatically at Shun. “See? She forgot about us.” Shun just smirked.

Laughing, Jun turned back to her phone.

Nino: what time do you get off today? :)  
Jun: Regular time probably. Why?  
Nino: I'll be late again [sigh] want to come visit me and keep me company? ;)  
Jun: Why not?  
Nino: Great! Unfortunately I won't be able to pick you up :( why don't you ask Oh-chan to drive you?  
Jun: Kazu, I can't ask my managing partner that!  
Nino: Don't worry I'll ask for you. See you then, Jun-chan! [kiss]

Jun sighed at the abrupt end to the conversation but she smiled anyway. She locked her phone and returned to the conversation with her coworkers. Well, it was going to be a fun evening.

 

“Thanks again, Ohno-sensei, I'm sorry to be a burden.”

Ohno looked at her in bewilderment and shook her head. “No! Not at all Matsumoto-san. And please, you can drop the sensei now that we are out of work. It's weird.”

Jun smiled as the older woman turned out into the streets. True to his word, Nino had messaged Ohno immediately after their conversation at lunch and had asked his friend to drive Jun to his workplace. Ohno didn't mind and had gone to Jun’s office personally when it was time to go to get her.

“So how did you get to know Kazunari-kun, Ohno-san?” Jun asked when they stopped at a traffic light. The other woman tapped her fingers against the wheel to a beat.

“Hmm… we are childhood friends,” she replied in a nostalgic tone, “he lived next door to me.”

Jun blinked in surprise. “You guys knew each other for that long?”

Ohno smiled as the car moved forward again. “Yeah, we’ve known each other for over twenty years. It’s crazy when you think about it, isn’t it?”

Jun nodded and looked out the window. Wow, more than twenty years… that was amazing. _That’s more than half my lifespan,_ Jun thought to herself as she rested her chin on her hand. Sho and Aiba were the only ones that she could call her best friends, but even then… she didn’t exactly share everything with them— she liked to have her privacy. She wondered if Ohno and Nino had ever dated each other. _It wouldn’t be so farfetched, would it? They have known each other for over twenty years._ Jun continued to muse about it for the rest of the trip.

 

When they finally reached Nino’s office, Jun thanked Ohno for the ride.

“Not a problem, have a nice evening, Matsumoto-san,” Ohno said with a small bow. Jun returned it and waved as the car drove off.

“Well,” Jun said to herself as she turned and walked towards the building. “Let’s see what he’s up to.” She pushed the door open and let herself in the nice shiny space. The scent of lemons hit her nose immediately and Jun scrunched her nose a little bit. “What does he have in this place?” she mumbled to herself as she made her way to his office.

“Jun-chan? Is that you?” a voice called from further down the hall.

“Yeah!” Jun replied as she walked faster to the sound of the voice. When she finally reached his office, she had to pause to compose herself.

The accountant was incredibly good-looking. Nino wasn't classically handsome like Sho, not tall and strong like Aiba was, but he was cute and had charm that captivated her. Right now, he was sitting at his desk with the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up, and a bunch of papers in his hand. He looked up when she entered the room.

“Jun-chan!” Nino exclaimed happily when he saw her. Jun smiled as she made her way around the desk. He pushed back in his chair and patted his thigh. She looked at him warily. “Don't worry,” he said with a chuckle, “the chair can hold the both of us.”

“If you say so,” she replied before sitting on top of him at angle so that she still could see his face. Nino immediately wrapped his arms around her when she sat on top of his thighs.

“Thanks for visiting me, Jun-chan,” he said as he nuzzled her neck. Jun snorted.

“You knew I would come,” she said pointedly.

“Yeah, but still.”

Jun sighed as she leaned back into his embrace and closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax a bit. It had been a tiring day, and the quiet office and Nino’s warmth was making her sleepy. Suddenly, she felt a hand slide up her thigh, under her dress and dangerously close to an area that wasn't supposed to be viewed in public. She snapped her eyes open and was greeted with an innocent face. “What are you doing?” she asked warily.

“Just admiring my girlfriend’s long legs. They're so pretty and smooth,” he replied cheekily as he slid his hand up even further. She was also very aware of the heat that was building between her legs at the contact.

Jun rolled her eyes. “Kazu, we are not having sex in your office.”

“Who said anything about sex? Silly Jun.” A pinch to her inner thigh was the only warning she got before he captured her mouth with his. Jun pinched his arm back in retaliation making him grunt in response.

Nino nibbled at her lips and Jun opened her mouth to grant him entrance. She allowed him to take control of the kiss for a little bit, letting him explore her mouth with his tongue gently before taking the reins herself. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Jun pulled back from him, ignoring his whines of protest before locking lips with him again, plunging her tongue in his mouth. He groaned as she sucked on his tongue and allowed her hands to wander. One hand was gently stroking his shoulder blades, while the other hand wandered down to his waist where she slipped a hand into the waistband of his dress pants. They kept kissing for a short while, only pulling back for a few seconds for a breather in-between before they finally pulled apart for good. Jun sighed happily as she laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth he was radiating and the soft fresh smell of his dress shirt.

Nino bumped her with his forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Come home with me?” he asked as he kissed her chin. Jun tilted her head up to let him get more access to skin.

“Okay.” Jun couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach when she felt his lips at her throat.

 

When they got home, Jun immediately headed for the shower. Nino watched in amusement as she began removing her work clothes while she walked to the bathroom, admiring the view from behind. When he heard the shower go, Nino headed for the kitchen to make some dinner for the booth of them.

When Jun returned from her mandatory evening shower, Nino was in the middle of pouring out the sauce for the pasta. Since Jun had a love for Italian food, Nino decided to make fettuccine for dinner. Jun grinned as she saw the spread and quickly bounded over to Nino and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting out the dinner utensils.

Dinner was a lovely affair. They talked about their day, sharing random tidbits about what happened at work. Jun told him that her friends were interested in meeting him in person.

“What, so I can get the shovel talk?” Nino asked with a chuckle when they were washing the dishes. Jun rolled her eyes and bumped her hips against his hard, smirking when he accidently dropped the fork back into the soapy water with a yelp.

“They’re just curious,” Jun replied, rinsing the dish in her hands before placing it on the dish rack. “And I would like for you guys to meet soon, just so I can get them off my back about being secretive about you.”

Nino sneaked a kiss on her cheek, making her heart flutter a little. He always did surprise kisses like this, and Jun knew that she should have gotten used to them at this point of their relationship, but she couldn’t help it—she loved how he treated her.

“I always knew I was your dirty little secret,” he said cheekily before returning to the dishes with a hum.

After cleaning up, the two of them decided to relax in the living room before bedtime. Nino was playing on his PS4 while Jun was reading a novel on her tablet. She was lying on the rug, leaning against the couch as she read her novel while Nino was perched on the couch near her head.

Evenings like this were her favourite. It was quiet (sans the noises from Nino’s video games), relaxing, and comforting. She loved the atmosphere she shared with Nino when they were together but doing their own thing.

An hour later, Jun was growing bored. She had long gone dropped the novel to surf the internet, amusing herself on social media. She had been sending messages with Sho on LINE about arranging another lunch date, but with their coworkers this time. Aiba had disappeared earlier in the conversation due to an impromptu emergency at the animal hospital he worked at. Sho had complained that he was working too much (Jun secretly agreed).

When Sho told her he had to go to bed, Jun was once again bored out of her mind. Having no one to talk to, she tried to occupy herself with her tablet, but it was futile—Jun was bored.

Jun shifted her attention to Nino, looking up at him from her spot on the floor. He had been busy playing his game the entire time, only making a comment here and there, asking what she was doing. His attention was still on his game, having put on his headset earlier and he was talking to his friends online. Jun wondered what she should do to relieve herself of her boredom when an intriguing idea struck her. She grinned to herself and placed the tablet on the floor. She pushed herself up on the couch next to him.

He turned to her and gave her a small smile before looking back at the screen, hands tapping rapidly at the controls as he chatted with his friends about the game, something Jun had little knowledge of. She watched him play for a few minutes before she scooted herself closer to him. She caught a whiff of his shampoo, something similar to lavender, and Jun had an urge to stick her nose in his hair.

She waited another minute before initiating her plan. Pulling her legs up so that they were crossed on the couch, she placed a hand on his thigh. Nino looked at her at the corner of his eye but didn’t do anything else. Taking this as a hint that he wasn’t suspecting anything, Jun moved her hand up, closer towards his crotch. This time, Jun felt Nino tense as she caressed lightly at the fabric near his crotch, tracing patterns on his inner part of his thigh. When he didn't push her away, Jun decided get bolder.

Watching his face, Jun lightly brushed her fingers over his half-hard bulge. He wasn't wearing any boxers and Jun knew he could feel _everything._ Giggling to herself, she pushed herself down to the floor, his eyes following her movements in confusion until his eyebrows shot up when she settled in between his legs, pushing his knees apart.

Nino was still speaking into his microphone to his friends, but he was definitely distracted now. He lifted his hips when Jun reached the waistband of his shorts and pulled it down, freeing his half-hard cock. He scooted closer to the edge of the sofa and Jun looked up at him, licking her lips. She saw his cock twitch and she smirked. He loved the image of her on her knees, looking ready to suck his cock. Turning her attention back to it, Jun reached out and wrapped her hand around the base, giving it a few light strokes before she leaned forward and took him in her mouth, all the way to the hilt.

Jun heard him let out a tiny gasp, and she smirked and made a little humming noise, the vibrations of the action making him gasp louder this time. He instantly grew hard at that. And Jun had to relax her throat when she felt his dick shoot up hard.

“No, no. I thought I saw something wrong,” she heard him saying as he kept playing, but he was looking down at her while he did so.

Jun looked up at him and wiggled her eyebrows before she put her full attention on his dick. She pulled back and sucked hard on the tip of his penis before sinking back down again, swirling her tongue around his length. She could hear him let out tiny pants and she reached up with both hands. One hand on his dick as she combined her ministrations of her mouth and hand, and the other hand she placed at his balls, squeezing them firmly.

Nino was a little bigger than any of her previous boyfriends, and she could feel her jaw getting a little tired. By now, Jun almost had Nino out of his mind with pleasure as she licked and sucked his cock with fervor. When she pulled back up to the tip again, swirling her tongue around the small slit, he tugged on her hair with his free hand to warn her he was close. She paused and looked up at him, making him focus his attention on her before she smirked and sucked _hard._ She felt him tense up and then he was coming in her mouth.  
Jun licked up his cum as much as she could, trying to prevent a mess. When she was done, he was panting lightly and the game was paused. Jun pulled back and laughed, licking her lips clean.

“You…” Nino began, but shook his head, still a little out of breath from his orgasm earlier.

“Did you like that?” Jun asked as she sat back on her hands. She remained sitting on the floor and looked up at him with a smirk. Nino rolled his eyes at her.

“Of course I did,” he replied before shoving the controller away and removed his headset. “Come up here, babe.” He patted the spot next to him.

Jun grinned and reached out with two hands. He grabbed them and pulled her up on top of him. She straddled his waist and they immediately locked lips in a passionate kiss while his hands slid under her dress.

“Beautiful…” she heard him murmur against her lips as he stroked her thighs, touching and exploring her legs. He brought both hands to her ass and squeezed the cheeks firmly, making her emit a soft moan, which he swallowed greedily. They kissed for a while, battling for dominance. When she felt him slip his hands close to her cunt, she quickly stopped him by grabbing his wrists.

“No!” Jun exclaimed as she broke away from the kiss, breathing a little harshly from their makeout session. Nino sent her a worried look.

“Is every—”

Jun shook her head, dropping his wrists and wagged a finger in front of his face. “You’re not getting your hands inside me until you wash them. You were touching that controller for an hour.” She made a face at that and got off of him. “Please wash your hands.”

Nino looked at her in bewilderment before shaking his head and got up. “Jun-chan, you amaze me sometimes.” She pointed sharply at the direction of the bathroom and he held both hands up.

“Yes, yes…” he said in mock defeat. Jun glared at his back and sat back with a huff.

When he left the room, Jun reached down and touched herself out of curiosity. She was surprised to find herself quite slick; she hadn’t been paying attention before when she was pleasuring Nino. Annoyed at her thong’s obstruction, she quickly removed it and tossed it on the floor. Bending her legs so that she was sitting in an ‘M’ position on the couch, Jun massaged the lips of her cunt, wetting her fingers with her earlier excitement.

“I see you got started without me.” Jun snapped her head up to Nino, who was watching her with lust in his eyes. Jun grinned and brought her finger up to her lips and sucked it clean, enjoying the way his cock twitched at the sight.

“You took too long,” Jun said and let out a small gasp when she traced a finger near her opening. Nino moved to sit beside her on the couch and pulled her on top of him. She let out a surprised yelp and then she found herself falling forwards on top of him on the couch. Nino captured her mouth in another kiss, one hand moving down to push inside of her while the other hand slid up her dress to cup at her breasts.

“I was getting this,” Nino said against her lips, removing his hand from her breasts to pull out a condom packet from his pants.

“Smart,” Jun said as she captured his lips again, rocking against him, feeling his cock twitch at the sensation. She gasped when he inserted three fingers inside of her and began pumping them in and out of her fast and hard. Jun whimpered and pushed herself up on her elbows, spreading her legs wide as she pushed back against his thrusts in time with his fingers. His other hand was still massaging her breasts, pinching and tweaking her nipples from time to time as he worked her to the finish. When she tensed, her body finally hitting her climax, Jun let out a loud moan as her orgasm sent shivers down her spine. She was barely able to keep herself up as Nino continued pumping in and out of her through her orgasm. When it was over, Jun panted harshly and noticed that Nino’s cock was now fully erect behind her. She sent him a look, to which he returned with a shrug.

“You’re hot?”

She rolled her eyes before grabbing the packet from his pocket and ripping it open. She got off him to straddle his thighs so she could put it on him.

“Cowgirl is my favourite position to see everything, just saying,” Nino remarked, watching her with half-lidded eyes. When she got the condom on his dick, she sent him a look. “Please?” he asked in a cute tone, batting his lashes at her.

“You don’t really have to ask, Kazu,” Jun said in exasperation. She lifted her body up, placing her hand on his stomach for balance while the other hand grabbed his dick. She slowly sunk down on his length, letting out a soft moan as he filled her up. Nino immediately placed his hands on her waist to help her down. He wanted to thrust up into her tight heat, but he remained still, letting her do whatever she needed to do. He didn’t want to hurt her.

Jun panted when she bottomed out on him and swirled her hips, feeling his cock shift inside of her, and she couldn’t contain the groan that escaped her lips. When she turned her gaze back to him, he was watching her again. She felt herself grow hot under his gaze—he looked like he wanted to eat her up. “Didn’t you hear what I said before?” she asked as she grabbed his hands from her waist and pulled them up. He understood what she was trying to say and gripped the fabric of her dress, pulling it up and off. Nino flung her night dress on the floor beside them.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Nino said with a grunt when she started moving on top of him in shallow thrusts. He watched her tits bounce as she moved faster, loving the way she had her eyes closed in pleasure as she rode him. He thrusted up into her and smirked when she let out a surprised cry of pleasure. Her brought one hand to cup her breast as she picked up her pace, fucking herself on him. He looked down to where they were connected and the image was _amazing._ He watched her lift up halfway on his cock before sinking down onto him again. As he continued his thrusts inside her, watching her break apart again, he slid down so that he pulled all the way out, ignoring her protests.

Nino flipped their positions and Jun immediately spread her legs to allow him to sink right back into her hole. She whimpered as Nino fucked into her in hard and slow thrusts, driving her crazy. He wanted to take his time, he wanted to drive her out of her mind.

“Kazu, faster… please!” Jun begged as she reached up to squeeze her breast. Nino ignored her plea and continued thrusting into her in slow and hard thrusts, enjoying the way her tits bounced with each thrust inside. He licked two of his fingers and brought it down between them to play at her clit.

Jun gasped and clenched around him, emitting a grunt from him. As he continued fucking into her slow and hard, playing with her clit, Nino knew the moment Jun reached her orgasm was when she finally tensed up, her mouth open in a small ‘O’ and she let out a loud whine as she squeezed her thighs around his waist, her body shaking from the force of her orgasm.

“You feel… amazing…” Nino grunted as he finally picked up his speed and began fucking into her earnestly. Jun gasped at the unexpected action and she could feel the pleasure building up in her again. She reached up and grabbed Nino’s arms as he continued fucking into her fast and hard. She tried to clench around him every time he drove inside of her, trying to help him finish too but her mind was so clouded with pleasure that she gave up after the first few times. Just a few moments later, Jun was already coming again, shaking with the unexpected momentum of it.

“Ka…zu...” she gasped, her voice cutting off as her pleasure rippled throughout her body. Nino followed her shortly after her, groaning as her tight and wet heat clenched around him. He fell on top of her lightly.

When they both came down from their high, Jun let out a small noise of annoyance.

“Ugh, I have to shower again. I'm all sweaty,” she muttered under her breath. Nino chuckled and raised himself on his elbows and slid out of her.

“That's what usually happens when you have sex, Jun-chan.” He pulled the condom off carefully before tying it. “Want to shower together?”

Jun sent him a look. “Do you honestly think we’re going to get much cleaning done?”

“I'll wash your back for you,” he suggested innocently. She narrowed her eyes at him.

Needless to say, he managed to get her to come two more times (not that she was complaining much about it). Nino did enjoy making his girlfriend feel good.

 

“What do you mean you're coming with me?”

Jun stared as Nino turned off the car’s ignition and removed his seatbelt. They were parked in the parking lot behind her firm. He reached behind him to grab his briefcase from the backseat and sent her a grin.

“That's exactly what I said. I have to do some business at your company today.”

“But we already have accountants!” she exclaimed. Truth to be told, Jun didn't mind if Nino did come to work with her (too much…), but it would be a huge distraction to have him in the same building as her. Nino was very distracting and if he came to bother her… “Are you going to be there the entire day?”

Nino sent her an amused look as he placed the briefcase on his lap. “Probably not. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you don't want me there. Am I still your dirty little secret?” He asked teasingly. Jun blushed and took off her seatbelt and slipped on her heels.

“It's not that,” she mumbled. She heard Nino laugh beside her and felt his fingers on her chin tilting her face to the side.

“Well?” He grinned at her. Jun rolled her eyes and sat back up and glared at him.

“You're distracting.”

“Awww, Jun!” Nino cooed, bursting into laughter when she narrowed her eyes even more at him and looked away with a huff. “I’m sorry,” he said in between chuckles and laid a hand on her arm. “I promise I won’t bother you at work.”

“That’s not it,” Jun sighed and reached behind her to grab her bag. “Do drop by when you’re leaving.”

Nino nodded and flashed her a smile. “Will do, Jun-chan. Now, shall we?”

 

Jun stared at her phone. _Should I…?_ She checked her watch and saw that it was only one in the afternoon. Giving into temptation, Jun picked up her phone and opened the LINE app to her chat with Nino.

Jun: Are you still at the office?

To her surprise (although she shouldn’t be, really. He always made time for her. Jun tried to ignore the giddy feeling she got when he replied right away all the time), the response came immediately.

Nino: Yep. Anything wrong?  
Jun: No, I was just wondering.  
Nino: :D Did you miss me Jun-chan?  
Jun: >:(  
Nino: ^^ It’s okay, I missed you too.

Jun snorted but she couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her lips.

  
Jun: Are you still working on whatever you were doing with Ohno-sensei?  
Nino: Almost done. Wrapping up now. She’s just getting the paperwork for me.  
Jun: Oh, I see. Good work today then.  
Nino: Have you eaten?  
Jun: Yes, I had hitsumabushi today with Shun and Toma.  
Nino: Is Shun the tall one with curly hair?  
Jun: Yep, that’s him, why?  
Nino: He kept staring at me.  
Jun: Oh! He’s probably suspecting you then.  
Nino: Ah, I’m the dirty little secret.  
Jun: You would like that.  
Nino: :D  
Jun: I'll be at my office if you want to drop by.  
Nino: [thumbs up]  
  
Jun rolled her eyes before closing the app, a smile on her face as she did so. Placing her phone beside her on the desk, she turned her gaze back to the huge stack of papers before her. With a sigh, she grabbed a pen and reached for the first document.

 

“Yes, so please schedule him later—”

“Oh, Jun-chan is busy.”

Jun whipped her head around and saw Nino was walking in her office and shut the door quietly behind him. Jun sent him a questioning look but he gestured at her to continue her call. Eyeing him warily, Jun returned to her conversation while keeping a close eye on her boyfriend, who was currently examining the walls of her office.

“Yes, thanks a lot, Itano-san. Let him know that I’ll be free in the afternoon. Yes, thanks.” She ended the call and threw her cellphone down in the table and crossed her arms. “What are you doing here?”

Nino chuckled and made his way up to her in a casual manner. “I can't visit my girlfriend?” he asked teasingly.

Jun rolled her eyes and only frowned slightly when he invaded her personal space, stepping right up in front of her. “Um…”

“You know,” he started, going into her space, placing both hands at the side of her and trapping her against her desk. “It’s really hot seeing you in charge.” He looked up at her and sent her a lecherous grin. Jun raised an eyebrow at him.

“And?” She knew where things were headed, and Jun couldn’t help but feel a little excited about it, even if it was completely inappropriate (she was at work!). Well, at least her boyfriend had the common sense to lock the door (she had heard him do so when she had been talking to her legal assistant earlier).

“And I thought to myself,” he said as he continued pushing into her space and trapped her legs between his, “wow, I’m really lucky to have such a hot and cute girlfriend.”

“Do you now?” she managed to get out sarcastically, looking down at him before Nino tilted his face up and inched forward to capture her lips with his. She gasped softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up on the desk, not even taking his mouth off of hers. She loved it when he displayed his strength like this and she pushed her thighs together, trying to ignore the heat that was quickly building up between them. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned further down and sucked on his lips, loving the way he always opened his mouth at that action.

She felt his hands slide up to unbutton her blazer. She groaned when the blazer opened and he slide one hand up to cup at her breast through her blouse. When they broke apart for air, Nino rested his forehead on her chest, nuzzling at her breasts. She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I really, really like your breasts,” Nino mumbled into her blouse as he nosed at her cleavage through her shirt.

“I know, you tell me that all the time,” she replied with a smirk as he pulled back to grin at her. She stiffened when he placed a hand on her on her inner thigh. “What are you doing…?” she asked him warily as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“There’s another part I like about you too,” he added and then pushed her thighs apart and slid his hand between her legs. She gasped and clamped her thighs around his wrist, feeling him stroke at her panties lightly.

“Nino!” she choked out as he pushed aside her thong to stroke at her slick folds.

“And you’re already so wet too,” he mumbled and moved even closer to her, fully trapping her on the desk. “Well, I am a generous lover.” And with that he wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed her backwards. Jun let out a small yelp, the action making her spread her legs and wrap them around Nino’s waist for balance. Then she cursed when she realized what Nino was trying to do. Why did she have to wear a pencil skirt today?

Ignoring her scowling, Nino sucked at her neck and pressed two fingers slowly inside of her, loving the way she groaned and clutched at his shoulders. His fingers slid easily inside of her, and he loved the way she clenched around them as he pushed all the way to his knuckles. She leaned back a little further to make it easier for him and he laughed into her neck as he curled his fingers up, trying to locate that one spot.

“W-wait!” Jun choked out as brushed against her G-spot, making her gasp loudly. He paused and moved away to look at her. She panted and tried to get her her breathing under control. She really wanted him to continue, but just thinking about the mess after… “No fingering,” she ordered and gave him a stern look.

Nino furrowed his brow at her in confusion. “You don’t want…?”

Jun shook her head, trying to ignore the fact that his fingers were still inside of her. She couldn’t help but clench around them. Nino smirked when she did. “It’s going to be messy,” she simply said, hoping he would understand what she meant.

“That’s not a problem,” he replied and removed his fingers from her and sucked them clean. She felt herself getting even more aroused at the sight of that. She startled when she felt him begin to push her skirt up all the way to her waist. “Thank god you wore this skirt today, or we would have to remove it.” Then he reached behind his pants pocket and pulled out a condom. “Good thing I came prepared.”

Jun glared at him. “That wasn’t what I meant!”

Nino patted the inside of her thigh tenderly and gestured for her to stand. She grumbled but did so anyway. Protest she did, but she was a little excited about the prospect of having sex in her office. He turned her around and she could hear the foil being ripped open. Jun pushed herself to bend over the desk and rested her forehead on her hands.

“You see, I thought about giving you what you wanted, but I thought, why not go the extra mile? I can clean you up after,” he said from behind her and Jun shivered. “Are you ready?”

Jun nodded and braced her hands on her desk and spread her legs a little wider. It was a little awkward standing like this in her heels, so she kicked them off, sighing at the relief for her feet. Jun felt a little exposed with her skirt pulled up but all thoughts about that flew out of the window when she felt Nino pull her thong to the side and push in without a word.. Jun clenched her fists and shut her eyes tight as he pushed his way inside of her slowly, feeling him fill her inch by inch.

When he finally bottomed out inside of her, Jun was trying hard to even out her breathing. But oh, he was so hard and hot inside of her and she really needed him to move. _Now._ She grinded her teeth together and clenched. She felt him groan behind her and he leaned against her back, bringing one hand to rest between her breasts.

“It’s going to be over if you do that,” he panted but started moving. Jun sighed as the pleasure began to build. She felt so full and Nino wasn’t small by any means. She began to push back against his thrusts, wanting him to go faster. She growled as he continued to thrusting into her in that same moderate pace, pushing all the way in but never changing speed.

“Nino,” she grunted, “can you please go a little faster?” She didn’t want to resort to begging, but she knew that if he kept up this slow pace she would eventually have to. He loved to hear her beg, loved making her go crazy. He did this all the time—Nino liked to drive her crazy with want.

“I’m rather enjoying the view,” Nino said lazily from behind as he watched his cock go deep inside her and slide out. The view from behind was incredibly erotic.

“That’s nice, but I need you to go faster!” She growled and turned her head around to send him a glare. Nino chuckled and began to untuck her blouse and slid a hand up. He slipped a hand into her bra and squeezed at her breasts, causing Jun to moan softly. Placing a small kiss at the nape of her neck, Nino began thrusting into her fast and hard, making her almost fall over.

When she gathered herself, Jun covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the moans she made. She bent forward, pushing her behind back more to give him better access and gasped when felt him brush against her G-spot. “Y-yes!” she moaned out and began pushing back against his thrusts.

The room was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking, and Jun felt herself get more and more turned on at each and every smack Nino’s balls made against the back of her thighs. She could feel his tiny grunts behind her and she knew he was getting close. She giggled to stifle a moan that wanted to escape her throat. Suddenly, he pulled out from her and she cried out at the loss of being filled by his cock and suddenly she found herself being turned around and was pressed against the desk as Nino locked their lips in a heated kiss.

Jun felt Nino lift one of her legs up to wrap around his waist and moaned when Nino pushed back in, filling her up again. He wrapped one arm around her waist and one hand on the desk behind them for balance. He began fucking into her fast again and this time she whimpered as he was slowly bringing her to the edge. Nino licked her breasts, which were right in front of his face as he moved in and out of her. Jun felt so hot and stuffy in her blouse and reached up to unbutton her it which made him grin.

When her blouse was unbuttoned, Nino leaned forward and sucked at the skin of her breasts, licking at her cleavage. Jun giggled and let out a sigh when he shifted his angle a bit and thrusted up into her so that he was hitting her clit each time. As he fucked into her, Jun had to cover her mouth again to muffle her moans. He pulled her hand away and gave her an open mouth-kiss. When he heard her breath hitch, he thrust up harder and swallowed her moans when she finally came.

Nino kept going through her orgasm, trying his hardest not to come by thinking of things that would turn him off. Suddenly he had a better idea, and probably one that would give more comfort to his girlfriend. He quickly slipped out of her, shivering as the cold air hit his cock and lifted her up onto the desk before plunging back right inside her again. Jun gasped and clutched at the side of her desk as he rutted into her at the same speed as before.

Jun was so overwhelmed with the sensations she didn’t realize she was already coming again; this time she let out a small choking noise as her orgasm struck her suddenly and her legs shook at how powerful it hit her. “F-f-uck!” she squealed.

Nino followed her right after, letting out a small groan when she clenched around him because of her orgasm. Jun wrapped an arm around his neck, stroking his hair as he came inside of her. They stayed still for a few minutes to catch their breaths before Nino pushed away from her to pull out.

“You cannot throw that away in here!” Jun hissed when she saw him tie it.

Nino sent her a grin and pulled out a plastic bag from his pocket and dumped it inside. “I came prepared, Jun-chan.” Jun looked at the bag with wide eyes, still perched on the table dumbfoundedly.

“I don’t know whether or not to be impressed or shocked,” Jun said honestly as she watched him stash away the plastic bag when he button his pants up, fixing his appearance a bit. She jumped when he crouched down between her legs. “Again?!”

“We should clean you up at least,” Nino said before throwing her legs over his shoulder and he began lapping up her juices. Jun moaned and clutched at his shoulders, careful to not mess his hair up. She really didn’t want to explain why he walked out of her office with a messy hairdo. When he was done “cleaning” her up, he pulled her thong back in place and pulled her dress down for her. He patted her knee. “Done.”

“Thanks,” she said drily before slipping off her desk. Her knees wobbled a little and Nino immediately reached out to steady her. “Damn it.”

“A job well done I must say,” Nino remarked cheekily and allowed her to use him for balance as she slipped her feet back into her heels. She rolled her eyes at him in fond exasperation and began buttoning up her blouse. “You look sexy after an orgasm, did you know?” he complimented as he watched her get her appearance together.

“I look like a mess!” she complained and tried to push him away when he stepped up beside her. “No, what are you trying to do?!”

“A kiss goodbye,” Nino said, grinning at her. She pouted but bent down to let him kiss her on the cheek. “I have to go now. Let me know if you want me to come over tonight?”

Jun pursed her lips as he bent down to pick up his briefcase. “You know what the answer will be, why do you always ask?”

Nino winked at her and unlocked the door. “Just wanted to be polite. Bye, Jun-chan!” He gave her a wave before slipping out the door.

Jun sighed and smoothed down her skirt before walking to her chair to grab her purse. It wouldn’t do to have a client walk in with her looking like a mess. Still, she gave herself a tiny smile when she opened her compact mirror. She didn’t regret any of it. He was awfully cute after sex, and Jun loved how cheerful he was when they were finished. Smiling to herself, she pulled out a comb and began to brush her hair.


End file.
